Sonny Days
by gabyvel
Summary: Key West, Florida! So Random! and Mackenzie Falls are taking an annual vacation, but with a slight twist; they're going together. Can they make it without killing each other? CHANNY! Rated T for unknown reasons :p
1. Munchkin plans

**Okay, I don't own any characters and Gabyvel may help with later chapters. I don't own anything but the plot!**

**~*~*~*~*~**

I don't think everyone fully thinks things through when they hold meetings. Sure, we were talking about vacations for the shows. Sure, I always dreamed of going to paradise. Sure, I've dreamed about going somewhere with Chad. But I never dreamed of going to Key West, Florida with _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ because of budget cuts. I never dreamed of staying at the Radisson hotel near the drama snobs.

I never dreamed of living in the same building as Chad.

Well, not recently and not for vacation.

Marshal called me and my cast into his office to discuss this year's vacation, which would be canceled due to budget cuts and debt. I was extremely depressed until a brilliant idea popped into Zora's head. I went to a whole new level of depression after she suggested this said idea.

A two-week vacation with Chad to the most relaxing place on Earth; Key West, Florida.

I stared at my nails as I walked back to my dressing room thinking about what the room assignments would be. Me and Tawni? Nico and Grady?

"Hey Tawn, so are you excited about this trip?" I looked up to see Zora unscrewing a screw on Tawni's vanity desk. "Zora? What are you doing?"

"I'm messing with Tawni," she huffed, twisting another screw loose.

"Wh-hy?" I drug the word out, frozen in my spot.

"Because… she dumped pudding on me for getting us a vacation. Revenge is my thing right now, wanna get some?" she turned to me smiling evily.

I shook my head and sat down at my own desk cautiously touching it, applying the pressure needed. "You didn't- you didn't mess with mine, did you?"

"No," she continued messing with the desk before standing up and wiping off her hands approvingly, "That'll do."

I grimaced as she dropped her tools into a light green beach bucket filled with different contraptions. She picked up the bucket and skipped out of the room, her pigtails bouncing flawlessly. I watched the energetic eleven-year-old and shook m head, _Note to self: don't mess with Zora._

_Second note to self: you already knew that._

"Hey Sonny," Nico popped in, "So, when exactly do we leave?" he plopped down at Tawni's vanity and placed his feet on the desk, propping his hands behind his head.

"Uh, Nico." I held out a hand as if I was going to touch him.

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow. I was about to warn him about the death trap set by the evil genius, but when my mouth opened the chair fell apart. Nico dropped to the floor with a thud and Zora came in pumping the air screaming 'Yes!'

She looked at him prepared to laugh, but instead she glared, "You ruined my trap!"

"Oh, I'm so very sorry!" he retorted sarcastically, "Not that I'm hurt, no, don't worry 'bout me and my now aching back."

"Well, I won't!" she huffed out of the room as Tawni walked in past her. As soon as she laid her eyes on the boy, she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What… What happened," she paused to giggle, "to you?"

"Zora messed with your chair," I explained turning to my own mirror.

Tawni burst into a fresh wave of laughter as she walked over to Nico and pulled him up, pushing him out of the way to check her make-up. Nico narrowed his eyes at the strange girl and straightened his jacket, "So Sonny, what time?"

"Um, I think two days or maybe it was three… I was distracted." I shrugged pulling on my baby bonnet. I noticed Tawni and Nico turn towards me suspiciously with evil smirks growing simultaneously on their faces. I stopped tying the knot to hold the hat in place and turned to face my friends, "What?"

"So, you were… distracted?" Nico asked stepping closer and intertwining his fingers mischievously.

I nodded dumbfounded and watched Tawni waggle her eyebrows suggestively, "So, you were… distracted?" she mimicked his motions. I nodded again.

"Yes, guys, I was distracted." I turned back to my mirror as the kept coming towards me smirking. I leaned forward to avoid their uncomfortable atmosphere.

"By what?" Tawni nudged forward innocently inspecting her surroundings.

"By…" I turned back to them understanding what they were doing, "Chad?"

"I knew it!" she high-fived Nico and pulled her fist back, "Yes!"

"Because he was flirting with Portlyn and making fun of me," I added nonchalantly.

"Oh," she frowned but her face quickly brightened, "So you were… jealous?" she smiled.

"No, Tawni, I was not jealous." I slammed my lipstick on my desk and stood up to face them, "I don't like Chad. I don't get jealous when he flirts with Portlyn. I don't care if he jumped out of the parasail in Florida. I don't care, I don't care, I do not care."

Nico looked at me bewildered, "Wow Sonny, didn't know you could stand up for yourself." He smiled and nodded, "Good for you." He kept smiling as he left the room.

Tawni stared at him with her arms crossed. "So, were you really jealous?" she turned back to me smirking.

I sighed and shook my head, "Well," I hated to admit it, but no one was around, "Since you already know,"

"Because I know everything," she flipped her hair and smiled brightly.

"Right- well, I guess I was a little, tincey-wincey bit jealous," I twisted my hand in a 'so-so' motion. "But only because of how Portlyn is so… rude and Chad doesn't really like her. So, it's only because they don't go together and there's a girl out there who is right for Chad. One who deserves him…?" I shrugged and sat back down. _Good cover up!_

"Oh come on Sonny! Please, just admit it full out, no more cover-ups! Tell me the truth!" she begged.

"That is the truth Tawni," my voice raised a few octaves. She shook her head and bounced out of the room.

"_Would the cast of _So Random!_ please report to my office? Thank you!"_ Marshal cut off the speaker.

I smiled and skipped off to his office. As I looked down at a cord, I bumped into something, well, someone. As I made contact with the floor I looked up to meet to bright blue orbs, "I-I'm so sorry."

"What's up Munroe?" Chad held out a hand and raised an eyebrow. My body wouldn't obey so all I could do was stare at his extended hand. Both of his eyebrows rose as he waited for me to respond.

"Uh," I shook my head and grabbed his hand, "Right, just going to Marshal's… office." I smiled nervously as he pulled me up. _No fighting. So far, so great._

"Anyway, when is your trip to wherever?" he shoved his hands into his pockets and smirked cockily.

"Chad, did you pay attention in the meeting at all?" I raised an eyebrow.

He looked up in thought and then back at me, "Nope. So, what was it about?" he rocked back and forth from his toes to his heels; not nervously, just impatiently.

"Really Chad, really?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "Okay, well, because of the budget cuts Mr. Condor was going to cancel all vacations but yours, of course," he nodded and straightened his jacket cockily, which caused an eye roll from me, "but Zora got a… brilliant… idea."

He just kept staring at me awaiting my continuation, "What's the munchkin's idea?"

"Oh right! Well, my cast is going on vacation with your cast!" he gasped as I smiled brightly, "To Key West!" he gasped once more, "At the Radisson hotel!" I concluded. I could swear Chad was about to faint.

"Are you kidding? You're kidding, right?" he widened his eyes then closed his eyes to regain his composure. After a deep breath, he opened his eyes and forced a smile, "Key West?"

He shook his head as he walked past me, _"Sonny Munroe, please report to Marshal's office ASAP!"_

I laughed and went on my way to Marshal's office down the hall. As I walked through the doors everyone looked up at me suspiciously. "What's got you so giddy?" Tawni wiggled her eyebrows.

"My new… sketch idea." I smiled and turned to Marshal, "So what are we talking about?"

"Can you stay at the studio to watch Dakota over night?" he pleaded.

"Me? Watch Dakota?" I began laughing until I noticed his serious expression, "Wait, you're not kidding? Why can't Tawni stay?!"

"I am not staying with the devil child! Someone would die and I can promise you'll be seeing me the very next day." She crossed her arms and nodded.

"Well, fine." I turned to my guy friends, "How 'bout you… guys?" they stared at me with wide eyes and arms crossed. "Okay, well, how about- never mind." I turned away from Zora as soon as the thought occurred, "Fine, I'll do it." I grumbled.

"Good Sonny, well you should pack for the trip and tonight." He smiled, "the plane takes off tomorrow at ten."

I nodded and watched everyone leave to go get some lunch. Marshal nodded to me before faking a tear and walking out for some pie. After looking around the professional office I sat down at his desk and fiddled my thumbs around, watching them intently, bored and slightly depressed.

"Well, better go pack," I mumbled. As I began to stand I heard footsteps from down the hallway. My eyes widened as I sat in the chair and spun around to face the wall.

"Hey, producer guy, we have a problem," a familiar voice barked, "Look, as much as I look forward to hanging out with your little cast, I don't think we'd get along very well. That Sonny has got my friend wrapped around her finger and bad things could happen."

I wheeled around to face Devon, his eyes wide with embarrassment as red reached up into his shocked face, "What friend would we be speaking of?" I leaned forward and folded my hands neatly on the desk.

"Uh, that one guy… from that one place?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Right. So this has nothing to do with 'Mack Falls'?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked. He shook his head vigorously, "Oh, well, Marshal's in the, um, commissary." I smiled weakly.

I'm unsure of what caused me to believe him, but whatever it was I was very disappointed._ Chad couldn't like me then._

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Tawni, what are you doing?" Nico looked at me strangely.

"I'm trying to decide what to wear to Florida. I already know what I'm wearing for the plane ride but not for when we arrive at the hotel. And then I need something for dinner that night. If we go swimming then I don't know what to wear as a cover. Wanna help?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no." he looked at me almost in disgust.

"Fine, then get out of my dressing room." I pushed him by the shoulders and shut the door to have privacy going through my things.

I made my way to my closet and began ravaging through the dresses and shirts. Skirts flew through the air behind me and landed lazily on my lounge chair. This was going to be a long day.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Sonny?" my mom called from the kitchen, "Come eat so I can drop you off at the studio!"

I clicked the last clasp on my suitcase and left the room in a huff. My hair was frazzled and tousled from my struggle with my suitcase and picking out so many clothes.

"Hey ma, what are we having?" I sat down at the dining room table.

"Pizza!" she smiled turning around to reveal the large plate of pepperoni pizza with mozzarella cheese sprinkled on it. "Sonny, what's up with the new do?" I crossed my eyes, trying to look up at my hair. I shrugged and took a slice of pizza, "Sonny, manners."

I laughed and dropped the piece onto my plate carelessly, "Mom, have you ever been to Florida?"

"Nope, heard it's great though." She smiled and took a bite of her slice.

"Sounds… great." I nodded and took a bite, quickly retracting and blowing on my dinner, "Hot."

Mom laughed and took another bite, "You couldn't tell when you picked it up?" I laughed along with her and took another bite.

~*~

"Thanks mom!" I waved as I walked into the studio dragging my suitcases behind me. _I can't believe I'm watching the devil._

"Dakota?" I walked to my dressing room and dropped my bags onto my lounge chair looking at the ground. "Dakota, come on!" I looked up to see a shadow. "Well, you're too big to be Dakota, so should I cower in fear or hit you with Tawni's new perfume bottle?" I crossed my arms and stared at the shadow.

"Sonny?" I heard Dakota's little voice from behind me.

"Yes, ma'am?" I turned around.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you in the Mack Falls set?" she flicked the light switch.

"Why would I meet you at 'Mack Falls'?" I raised an eyebrow at the midget.

"Because I wanted to go through Chad's dressing room with you." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Why? First, that's kinda weird and second, that's mean." I paused to think, "Oh, I could totally get blackmail!" I smiled evily.

"Thanks Munroe," a very familiar voice came from behind me.

I turned to the 'shadow' and crossed my arms, "What are you doing here? And in my dressing room!" I turned to glare at Dakota.

"Same as you," he replied trying to recapture my attention, "watching the de- sweet, young girl before us." He smiled forcefully at Dakota.

"Oh, Chaddy," she smiled as he cringed in disgust.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this… whatever it is, why am I here if you have Chad?" I looked at the devil child beside me.

"Because, daddy doesn't think it's a good idea for just Chad to be watching me but he also thinks you would… bore me." I glared at her and Chad laughing together.

"You know what? Why don't you just stay all alone with Chad and I'll go home!" I turned to leave but turned to face them for a second, "Why are you even here?"

"Daddy has a trip for tonight," she smiled, showing off her gaps.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my suitcases, turning back towards the door. About halfway down the hall I stopped to someone's protest.

"Sonny! Come on, I can't handle that thing by myself!" I turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"I believe you two will get along just fine," I nodded and began my walk to the exit once more, "And you can even go through Tawni's stuff while you're at it. I give you my blessing." I snarled.

"Come on Sonny, really? I cannot get along with Dakota de vil." He grabbed my wrist from behind, "Please stay?"

I felt a blush burn through my face and fire burn up from my arm, my heart pounding wildly. "Look Chad, I'll stay if you promise to stay on my side." I looked up at him expectantly.

"Your side?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yup, you side with me whenever it comes to odds between me and Dakota. Deal?" I pleaded for his help silently.

"Fine," he sighed and held out a hand. I took and made my way back to my dressing room.

"Okay, Dakota, why don't we go play a game?" I clapped and pushed my suitcases behind my changing curtain.

"Like what?" she twirled Tawni's lipstick in the air and twisted it around her evil, little fingers.

"Um, how about hide-and-go-seek?" I raised an eyebrow and carefully snatched the tube from her. The little girl looked up at me in disgust.

"I think-" Chad interrupted her.

"I think it's a good idea." I turned to smile at him and mouthed thanks. He nodded and winked causing me to blush once more.

"Fine," she growled, "You count and me and Chaddy will hide." She smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him out of the room and down the hall.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4…" I snuck towards the door and made my way to the prop house.

"10, 11, 12, 13…" I popped my head into the room to see it completely empty. I searched the picture booth and the sarcophagus; even crawled up the slide to search upstairs.

"29, 30, 31…" I peeked into Marshal's office and behind his desk. My search managed to make it over to Mack Falls.

**Okay, long chapter with some Channy! Review and tell me what you're thinking. Hope you enjoyed, or just don't read if you don't want to :)**

**~High Fiving Jesus~**


	2. Like Bonnie and Clyde

**Last chapter wasn't too great, but I'm working on it. Thanks! I don't own anything but the plot that will get better later.**

~*~*~*~*~

"_29, 30, 31…" I peeked into Marshal's office and behind his desk. My searched managed to make it over to Mack Falls._

"45, 46, 47, 48…" I looked around the empty set to no avail; the set was abandoned with the exception of few props. I rolled my eyes and stalked back to the hallway containing countless dressing rooms, namely Chad's. Once I found Chad's door, I gently pushed it open and peered inside to find the lights out. "63, 64, 65..." _why am I still counting?_

Okay, where would Chad hide? Anywhere near a mirror.

I made my way towards the couch and jumped on it, landing on my knees, and peered over the back of it. Nothing. I twisted in my spot to glance around the room before deciding to check behind his changing curtain. "Okay, ready or not, here I come." _It's much too quiet in here._

After searching for another half hour I decided to give up. I pulled out my phone and dialed Chad's number hoping he would answer, "Where are you?"

"Hey, Munroe," I could practically here him smirking, "what happened to you? Finally decided to give up?"

I listened closely as I walked down the hall. I heard a buzzard go off in the background and thought through all possibilities. I mentally slapped myself and made my way to Stage 6 where they filmed Meal of No Meal. As soon as I entered the set I noticed Chad with his back to me and Dakota fiddling with a mini case. A thought popped into my mind as I walked up behind my unexpecting victim.

"Boo!" I pushed his shoulders gently, causing him to jump and Dakota to scream. I burst out in a fit of laughter while he put a hand to where his heart should be. "I so got you."

"Where were you?" he huffed melodramatically.

"Here; there. Everywhere." I shrugged and stuffed my phone back into my back pocket. "What have you guys been up to?" I glanced past his shoulder to see Dakota smashing the case on the ground. "Dakota!"

I pushed past Chad and snatched the case from the girl, "It won't open." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"You don't need to beat it!" I explained opening the clasps on the case. "You have to be patient."

"I do not. My daddy owns the studio; I can do whatever I want." She rolled her eyes and walked past Chad toward the door. "Come on."

"Where are you going?" I followed with Chad watching. He eventually caught on that he needed to follow me and the devil girl. I glanced back at him and mouthed to tell her to go to bed. He shook his head quickly and mouthed you.

'You do it'

'No, you.'

It soon turned to the chicken fiasco all over again, but silently. He eventually gave in and rushed up to the little girl's side, a smirk growing on my face. "Hey Dakota," he muttered through gritted teeth, "It's really late."

"Yeah, what's your point?" she hissed and quickly began skipping back to the set of _So Random! _He followed suit, without skipping, and slowed his stride.

"Right, well, you should really be going to bed, shouldn't you?" he looked down at her as she stopped in her tracks. "Well, I mean, your dad would be mad if you didn't get a good night's sleep?" he shrugged and looked back at me hopelessly. I rolled my eyes and walked up on her other side.

"Dakota," I cooed, "Your dad called me and told me that you were supposed to be in bed at 8:30 and it's way past that." She looked up at me pathetically.

"What time is it?" I looked up at Chad as he pulled his sleeve up slightly and showed her his watch. Why does he have a watch? Thank God it wasn't digital. "So, what time is it?" she looked up at him.

"Around," he looked me straight in the eye, "10:30." He shook his head 'no' when she looked down and yawned, but when she looked up he started smiling and nodding 'yes'. I rolled my eyes but went along with it.

"Yeah, it's really late and we don't want your dad to be mad at all of us," I bent down to her eye level and stuck out my bottom lip as if begging.

"Actually, he would be mad at you two, not me." She smirked and skipped into the prop house. I rolled my eyes because she was unfortunately correct.

"Well, Dakota, what if we told him that _you_ hide from us and refused to go to sleep?" Chad plopped down on the other end of the couch, leaving me the middle between the two. What a great combination, right?

"How about we watch a movie and call it a night?" I slowly sat between the dynamic duo and glanced at Dakota and then Chad. They nodded hesitantly as I stood up once more and popped in the first DVD I could find. I took up my place again and leaned back into the couch. The Notebook menu filled the screen to earn a groan from Chad.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not watch chick flicks," I rolled my eyes and shut the TV off.

"Fine, then you pick…" he stood up, "but not _Mackenzie Falls._" He groaned in annoyance and stomped off to his set.

Dakota and I sat in awkward silence until he returned with two DVDs in his hands. "Okay, I have two different ones to choose from, so…" he held up the two cases and looked at me.

_The Hills have eyes._ No.

_Carrie._ Is he crazy?!

"Chad, this'll give her nightmares! It's way too mature for Dakota!" I scolded. He rolled his eyes and locked with mine.

"Sonny, funny, little Sonny; I promise they aren't that bad," he shrugged and glanced at the Hills movie, "Well, this one might be, but not _Carrie_."

"Have you even seen these movies?" he nodded dumbly, "How can you say they aren't scary. Okay, _Carrie_'s just freaky and some of the content is too… intense?" I offered.

"Yeah, but intense movies are the best!" he claimed. Dakota glared at Chad and then me. "Okay, fine. Let her decide."

"I wanna see _Carrie_." The small girl shrugged, not really caring about what movie came on or what movie didn't. Chad smiled in victory as he pushed the disc into the machine. This night could not end well.

_A knife rested on the floor; a woman sitting in a bed clutching her gut. A baby's cries were heard in the background. The scene changed to meteors falling through the roof with the word _Carrie_ printed plainly on the screen. _

I glared at Chad and shook my head; I hated this movie with every fiber of my being, no doubt. That freaky girl and her mother gave me nightmares just from the cover on the box. I continued to glare at Chad as the movie went on; he looked at me and tossed a quick smile in my direction.

I took a quick peek at Dakota, who seemed bored out of her mind. _Just wait until later; she'll seem like an angel in comparison. _

About a half an hour later, Dakota was throwing popcorn at Chad for picking the movie and at the TV for showing such crude, mature content. I looked up at Chad and smirked. As Carrie began to freeze up, anger growing inside, I snuggled closer to Chad. After the first incident with the girl, I practically jumped into his arms. Chad looked down at me puzzled and began laughing, so I hit his chest lightly.

Dakota turned towards us and scrunched her nose up, "What are you doing?"

"Group hug; wanna join?" I held out an arm for her to hide from Carrie with me. She shook her head, but one look at the screen and she quickly ruined me and Chad's 'moment'. She grabbed my hand and pulled it over her eyes swiftly. "Dakota? It's not that bad."

"Yeah, you're one to talk," she tossed her head in my direction, not actually able to see me; "you nearly crushed Chaddy."

"I did not," I scoffed, "I'm not that heavy." Dakota looked at me as if expecting the 'truth'.

"I barely noticed, until I caught her glaring at me," Chad commented quietly; more like mumbled under his breath. Dakota began laughing at something that wasn't exactly obvious in any sense unless you had the mind of this nine-year-old girl.

"Okay, Dakota, it's really late, you're implying that I'm fat, and you should be asleep; go to bed." I snapped, yanking myself from the 'group hug' and switching the lights off. "If you need me, which I pray you don't, I'll be in my dressing room."

"Fine, we don't need you, so I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Dakota's squeaky voice filled my ears. I groaned rolling my eyes and trudged down the hall and to my dressing room. Instead of laying on the leopard lounge, I walked to the area between the changing closets and laid down on the green couches.

As soon as I began drifting off, my eyelids getting heavy, someone walked in and leaned against the door frame. "What?" I mumbled into my pillow, which was actually the armrest.

"Nothing." He shrugged and walked up to me, "Why'd you come in here? You know I shouldn't be left in charge of kids… well, in charge of anybody for that matter."

"You're a leader kinda guy. Besides, I think you're old enough to watch a nine-year-old." I mumbled and waved him off. I was too tired to deal with his shenanigans. "Please, if you're my frenemy then you'll leave me in piece." He just stood there staring at me defiantly. I sat up and sighed, "Do you completely hate me?"

"No," he shrugged again, "You said, if I was your _frenemy_ then I'd leave. That's why I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine," I guess he really doesn't like me, "If you're my _enemy_ then you'll leave." He didn't budge an inch. "Come on Chad, do I have to go as low as mortal enemy? I thought you thought more of me." He smirked. "Arch nemesis?"

He shook his head laughing, "No, I'm waiting for something else."

I pursed my lips, "I don't know anything lower than that." I crossed my arms. He kept staring at me expectantly and raised his eyebrows.

"I thought _you_ thought better of our… whatever it is." He shrugged, "If you wanna go with arch nemesis, I guess we could lower it to that." He shook his head and turned for the door. What?

"Wait!" he stopped in his tracks, "what do you mean?"

"What do _you _mean?" he never turned to face me.

"I don't know; I thought we were frenemies." I shrugged utterly confused. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He smiled genuinely, "I just thought we were _friends_; no more, no less." He shrugged. A small smile spread across my face. _Me and Chad? Friends? _"Come on; stranger things have happened."

"I think I could be your friend," he nodded before leaving the room. I shook my head, "what just happened?" He popped his head back in.

"We just took a step up from Bonnie and Clyde." He added.

"Chad, Bonnie and Clyde were crazed lovers who robbed people," I explained. He winked and left the room for good. _What?_

**Wow, I wasn't even thinking when I wrote that :) but I liked it, so just review and tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can. Later gators!**

**~High Fiving Jesus~**

**Live. Love. Channy.**


	3. Never

**Do you love me? Can you learn to love me? Are you playing those love games with meh? Sorry, I was watching **_**Old Greg**_** on YouTube. Anyways, here's an update and I might not be able to update in forever because of the stories on my own account, so, yeah.**

~*~*~*~*~

"Sonny?" I groaned and pushed a hand off my shoulder. The person was truly persistent. "Sonny, come on," they whispered and shook my shoulder again. I tried to wave them off but they put an arm under my shoulders and pulled me to a sitting position. I slumped over and leaned on their chest, my eyes refusing to open. I was never good with waking up. "Sonny, I know it's… early, but get up." I groaned and opened one eye slowly.

"Go away, Chad," I whined and leaned further into his arms. He was sitting on the green couch next to me and had one arm around my shoulder.

"Sonny," he gently shook my shoulder and lifted my face to face him, "as much as I like this," my eyes shot open, "you really need to get up." I glared up at him and twisted to push him away. He stood up and held his hands up in a defensive manner. "Whoa, talk about your lack of sleep." I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "Relax, Sonny, I was just messing with ya."

I glanced at my clock and sighed. _4:20 PM_. "Chad, it's late… what are you doing here?" he shrugged and sat next to me again.

"Well, I need help…" I glanced at him in shock, "on pulling a prank on Dakota," I narrowed my eyes and shook my head, "Fine, it was just an idea." He groaned.

"Go to bed, Chad. As soon as we land in Florida, I promise I won't stand within 50 miles of you until the flight back," I growled and trudged over to the leopard lounge chair. He smirked and followed me, sitting on the couch before me and leaning against the back. I glared at him, causing him to roll his eyes and move to an upright-straddle position. It would do for now.

I sat in front of him mimicking his position as he made a cocky comeback, "Well, good luck with that. I'll send you a life preserver while you're floating in the middle of the ocean." I twisted to face him and was about to snap at him, but my eyes locked with his. An eternity or a moment. He shook his head and looked away quickly. I trapped Chad Dylan Cooper. Could today… tonight get any better?

"So," I started awkwardly, "You would save me?" I smiled girlishly and glanced at him. I couldn't help but giggle when he peaked at me from his bangs and nodded nervously. "That's really sweet, Chad." He smirked and looked at me, obviously trying to not look in my eyes, before leaning forward a little closer. "I guess I would do the same…" I stupidly stole a glance at his eyes one more time.

I couldn't escape the pull towards him and leaned closer to him. He followed suit leading me to slip him a small, flirtatious smile. This wasn't going how I planned; I was supposed to be hanging out with my friends and not Cooper. What was even more shocking was that when his lips touched mine, I didn't pull away. I actually leaned into him, causing him to lie back against the lounge. I felt him smile into the kiss. He brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it lightly. I placed my hand on his chest and smiled. _Wait, what am I doing?_

I pulled away and put my hand up to my lips. I did not just kiss Chad Dylan Cooper. He looked just as confused as I felt. He bit his lower lip and peaked at me from behind his bangs, "That, uh… that never happened." I nodded and held out a hand, refusing to look up at him. He hesitantly took it and stood up nervously. I watched him back out of the room and felt a small smile creep up onto my face. I mentally scolded myself and glared at the spot he had been sitting at. Stupid Chad.

Tomorrow was going to be difficult.

**It's short but it added the twist and it's full of Channy. This chapter was supposed to be this long, so I guess it worked out for me. I'll update when I can; I'll try not to keep you waiting too long! Review!**


	4. My favorite hero

**I am super sorry, I just completely forgot about this account until around now. Forgiven? Here's another chapter and I hope you liked the last with all that Channy I gave you!**

* * *

I stood over him, a shadow casting down across his face. Dakota had finally woken up when others started arriving at six in the morning but I couldn't fall asleep last night, unfortunately. The only person we were awaiting was Chad and I was sent in to awaken the beast.

I took in one breath and exhaled, "Chad." He faced away, causing his hair to tousle and cover his eyes lightly. "Chad." I shook his shoulder, "Chad Dylan Cooper, get up now before I make you."

I noticed him smile to himself but he wasn't budging. He was clearly awake but stupid Cooper had to be stubborn. His whole body turned away from me.

"Chad, please?" he exhaled but remained still. "Fine." I pressed a hand to his shoulder blade and tried to force him off the lounge. I noticed someone in the doorway but ignored them. "Chad…" I pushed his shoulder, "… get up." The person in the door snickered, earning an eye roll from me. "You leave me no choice, Cooper."

I snuck around to the other side of the lounge and bent down in front of him. I had no idea what I was thinking or what I planned to do; in fact, I wasn't thinking at all. That was pretty clear to anyone who witnessed what I did.

I snaked my hands under the cushion and, with all my might, flipped him off the furniture. His eyes shot open as he landed with a thud. He stared at me in disbelief and gaped, "Ow."

I shrugged and dropped the cushion back on the base. "Serves you right."

* * *

"I can't believe she flipped me," Chad grumbled to his male costars. The others sighed at his constant obsession with speaking of Sonny. Ferguson stared out the window of the plane and wonder how high they were at the time.

"Dude, it was like three hours ago." Devon droned.

"Two and a half. Get it straight." He situated himself in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. Sonny rushed through the back curtain to the coach section and followed behind her weird friend.

"Zora," she called and ran past Chad's seat, bumping into multiple attendants, "Sorry." She flushed red, "Zora! Give it back!"

"I've got your diary and you don't, you don't!" The intelligent girl gushed and waved the diary in front of Sonny's face. Sonny grabbed it, both sharing the weight of the book.

"Give it back, Zora."

"Nu-uh. I've got blackmail in this thing." She claimed excitedly.

"You would never blackmail me," Sonny reasoned.

"Not blackmail on you," Zora huffed, "It's against someone that none of us like. I guarantee it." Sonny tried to reason with Zora and teach her that blackmailing people was wrong but she wouldn't hear it. As soon as Sonny thought she had, a hand came and plucked it from their grasps.

"Hey!" Sonny whined, turning to face the thief. "Chad." She looked horrified, "Give it back, please."'

Chad studied the book, "I don't think I will." He retorted and bit his lower lip, just waiting for Sonny to bribe him.

"Chad, give it back _now_."

"Oh, so touchy." He flipped open to the first page and kept eye contact with her, "What? Gotta secret crush in here?" His eyes flinted down to the page and read one word- jerk. Sonny snapped the book shut before he could read on, and she yanked it from his hands.

"No," she snorted, "Who would be dumb enough to write who they like in a book they take on vacation with people like you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, smirking down at her. She shuffled past him with Zora on her tail, heading back to their seats in First Class. Zora had paraded through Coach gloating about her discovery.

Chad chuckled and dropped back into his aisle seat. He kept wondering what could possibly be in that journal.

* * *

"We've landed at the Miami airport. Thank you for flying with us," a cheeky voice gushed into the intercom. She continued to coo and rant about how wonderful the passengers were as they filed off the plane.

I watched Sonny following her friends off the plane. She was always so cheerful by her friends and my friends made me… bored. Out of my mind. They didn't do _anything_.

The Randoms were so low on the food chain. It was because no one cared what they did that they did what they wanted. They acted like idiots, always proving my point, and no one would have a fit. If my cast did something as stupid as them we would be mocked nationally and ripped on. Not on my to-do list.

I followed Portlyn out the door, allowing her to _try_ and flirt with me, and avoided the Chuckle heads. That would tarnish my record permanently. Two sleek black SUVs sat on the blacktop and threw around golden rays of sunlight.

"We're _driving_ to the speck people call an island?" I muttered to myself. I cleared my throat and tapped Devon's arm, "Please tell me this won't take long."

"Eight hours," he shrugged and glowered at the randoms. Nico and Grady were kicking rocks and called it a 'race' to the tire of the vehicles. They stumbled by me, pushing and shoving each other as I stuck my hands in my pockets. My eyes followed their game all the way to the plane before I caught Tawni's eyes. She scrunched up her nose, mirroring my own image, and flipped her hair snootily. Sonny and Zora were flipping through a magazine calmly, pointing out 'hot' actors- all of which I prayed weren't me.

Sonny laughed at Zora mimicking some guy, as if she knew him. I had that feeling it was me, but why would I associate myself with Randoms so often?

I watched all the elderly pairs and active families racing into the airport that we would never enter. My cast stood, huddled like penguins, by the plane awaiting their luggage. I knew I should've stood with them, but that would involve looking like I needed them instead of the other way around.

I never noticed how ridiculous we looked when we held out a pose, but I knew that if I was standing with them they would look hot. Who wouldn't?

"Chad," I turned back to Sonny smiling, "We were… my cast was-" she turned back to her cast nervously and slumped over as they waved her on, "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with my cast and I on the beach, you know, when we get there."

I stared at her curiously; suspicion rose up in me, "Just me?" she nodded rapidly, "Why would I do that?"

She shrugged, "It's just a thought. Our casts don't-"

"I know, but we don't get along either." She shook her head and laughed.

"Sure we do… sometimes." She stared past my shoulder in submission, "but it doesn't matter," she smiled up at me, "because we can still get along- even if you don't think like I do sometimes." She must've been bringing up that Gassie incident again.

"I learned my lesson," I smirked, "Dogs don't die just because you say 'play dead'." She frowned for a second but shrugged it off.

"Whatever, Chad. My bad." She hurried to her cast and started joking with them almost immediately. I watched them intently, feeling a hand drop on my shoulder. Devon smirked at the group.

"Idiots," he mumbled cruelly, and then turned to me brightly, "_Anyways_, here's your bag and we're heading downtown to shop," he rolled his eyes, "when we arrive. Chastity needs some new sandals and Portlyn wants to 'find the best store'- whatever that means." I swore he was dumb.

"Yeah," I nodded as he hurried back to our cast sourly. Ferguson looked around helplessly and whined about the shopping spree. I turned back to the Randoms who were now watching me intently, "What?" They returned to their conversation, laughing and clutching their stomachs.

I made my way back to my cast. "I wish we didn't have to _shop_." Devon muttered evily and kicked around some rocks.

I smirked as he looked at me, "Well, you have fun with that." He was about to interrogate me, until I was thankfully saved by Marshal.

"Alright, kiddos, load up," he clapped once and slipped into the driver seat of the Randoms SUV. There was no way my cast would fit comfortably without a fight breaking out over who's in who's personal bubble- which was about two feet each.

I grumbled, waiting for my entire cast to hop in and the fight had already begun, "Devon," Portlyn growled, "Get off my Coach purse! It cost more than your life."

"Nothing you could own is more than _my_ life," he retorted smugly. Oh boy.

* * *

I watched helplessly as Chad was dragged into his cast's car. Portlyn was already whining. My cast chuckled watching them try to be civil. The best part was that they thought w_e_ were immature. "Alright, fair warning- Grady ate burritos for breakfast." Nico announced.

I whined inwardly, unlike Tawni, "Eww," she bellowed throatily, "Gross Grady."

"What?" he smiled sheepishly, "Burritos are such a complex snack. Breakfast is the biggest meal and burritos are the most filling Mexican food I know."

"What about tacos?" Nico tossed out. He and Grady dove into a heated debate over what was more filling- and unfortunately what was more… musical.

* * *

"Get out! Everyone, please, just get out!" Tawni whined and pushed on Zora, trying to free herself from the gas chamber. She gasped, waving in all free, non-toxic air into her lungs. I couldn't help it; I also thrust myself out of the van, landing on my knees. I bent over and pretended to kiss the ground.

"Well, Munroe, I know I'm like a god but at least try and control yourself," my eyes trailed up to meet Chad's blue ones. I stumbled over myself to stand, brushing bangs from my eyes.

"Please, Chad, I would never stoop so low," I looked back at Grady stepping outside nervously. I only hoped he wouldn't kill any travelers at the rest stop, "It's just that I dropped… my earring." He grinned smugly.

"Really? So kissing the ground is you way of looking for a piece of jewelry?"

"Puh-lease, I only _pretended_ to kiss the ground," I winced at my words. He smirked, "I wasn't 'kissing' the ground because of you, okay? I just love… convenience stores. I mean, the way they're so helpful and… convenient." I retorted unsurely. He looked at me disbelieving.

"Sonny!" I turned to Marshal, "Let's go! The donut store closes soon and I want my éclair."

I nodded, "Well, Chad, I gotta go." I waved and hurried off to follow Marshal into the large store. The automatic doors sprung open to reveal a very open hall with multiple stands, stores, and brochures to Disneyworld. I traced Tawni's path to the sunglasses and watched her place a mocha-brown pair on the bridge of her nose.

"How do I look?" I laughed with her.

"Marvelous." She nodded and took the glasses off swiftly, folding them and placing them on their rack. I noticed Zora running up to us with a crispy-crème donut and a wheel barrel in tow. I laughed and grabbed a tiny pair of clear, electric pink Barbie glasses.

I propped them on my face and stared in a small mirror, posing snootily. Quiet giggles and chuckles erupted from behind me. I whipped around to face the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_, all minus Cooper. "Nice look for you." Portlyn roared with laughter. I sheepishly took off the glasses and felt heat rise into my cheeks.

I knew they would never let me live this down. I felt a figure leaning over my shoulder and the cast dispersed. I twirled back around to face Chad with Spiderman glasses pressed over his eyes. He laughed and took the Barbie glasses from my hands, and then slipped them over my eyes again. I laughed.

I knew Chad had a heart. I knew I could trust him to sometimes care, and that was enough for me to make it through this trip. He pushed the glasses up to the top of his head and actually bought both pairs of children' sunglasses. "What are you doing?" I whispered to him as he winked to the lady.

"Buying glasses," he smiled and leaned closer to me, "plus, Spiderman's my favorite hero." I giggled and pushed him lightly. He smiled. Chad was my favorite hero.

* * *

**Awww, wasn't that sweet? Lol, review! And I know I don't own anything.**

**Until the whole world hears,**

**High Fiving Jesus.**


End file.
